Loved by The Sun
by xDGMUx
Summary: Jake and Bella fanfiction based off the 80's movie "Legend".  Young peasant man, Jake, must stop the Lord of Darkness from both destroying daylight and marrying the woman he loves.
1. Darkness

**Chapter 1**

***Darkness***

**Beta/pre-reader: Mangock89**

***DISCLAIMER***

**I do not own Twilight or Legend.**

**I do not own the characters.**

**This story contains excerpts from "Legend" that I also do not own**

**I hope you like my take on this beautiful film**

**

* * *

**

***-*LBTS*-***

Once, long ago, before there was such a thing as time,

the world was shrouded in twilight.

Then came the splendor of a new dawn,

bringing life and love into the universe.

Edward, the Lord of Darkness...retreated deep into the shadows of the earth,

plotting his return to power...

But precious light is protected, harbored in the souls of unicorns,

the most mystical of all creatures.

Unicorns are safe from the Lord of Darkness,

they can only be found by the purest of mortals...

Such a mortal as Jake, who lives in solitude with the animals of the forest.

A beautiful girl named Bella loves Jake with all her heart.

In their innocence, they believe only goodness exists in the world.

Together they will learn there can be no love without evil...

No love without hate...

No heaven without hell...

No light without darkness.

The harmony of the universe depends upon an eternal balance.

Out of the struggle to maintain this balance comes the birth of

legends

.

.

.

.

His massive, maleficent form slumps heavily in the tall throne. Encompassing heat exudes around him from everywhere...The flames bellowing against the charcoal rock walls in waves, encircling the damp, shadowed domain.

"Mother Night, embrace your dark wings about me. Hold me within your black clutches. I sit amongst the emptiness, alone and exiled whilst this force, this presence, returns to persecute me."

The blazing blankets of smothering, unending heat swim within the thick air as his chest rises with anxiety and grating breaths.

A feeble knock reiterates throughout the sinister chamber...The frail noise completely irking the beast.

"Enter!" The callous voice rumbles through the ominous darkness around him...His yellow eyes glow neon amongst the shadows. They roll with impatience.

Why does he not bring himself to execute these squalid, witless imbeciles who disturb his silence?

He growls.

"Ah..." The Lord of Darkness summons his cowering slave. "Jasper. Come closer." The deep, rolling voice touches Jasper's ears sorely, and he swallows in fear. If he displeases his master, he knows he will never see the dark of night again.

Jasper timidly steps forward, the subterranean shelter saturates his body with sweat. The sound of his Lord's heavy breathing holds his attention as he reaches the throne.

Jasper timidly steps forward, the subterranean shelter saturates his body with sweat. The sound of his Lord's heavy breathing holds his attention as he reaches the throne.

"Jasper." The servant replies with a trembling nod. "Are you not the most vile of my servants?"

"Indefinitely, master." The weaker of the demon's complied.

"And is your heart black and full of hate?"

"Black as midnight over a foggy mire, blacker than the foulest vampire."

"I feel a disturbance in the forest...an aura I had blissfully forgotten."

"Must be wretched indeed, to trouble you, Sire." Jasper's voice cracks as he anxiously observes his leader.

"These creatures...So frail, and yet, they hold so much power. One could rule the entire universe with it." His icy stare impales Jasper with harrowing intensity, causing the frightened demon's body to quiver."You must find them for me and destroy them."

"Yes, your lordship." The demon slave is nervous to question the devil, but he finds no spare option. "W-what are...what do they look like?" He jumps at the booming voice erupting from within the statuesque figure...The devil's demeanor gaining vexation.

"Idiot fool!" Edward bellows, rising from his throne. He is monstrous, towering beside the smaller demon. Jasper can hear the scatter of phantoms within the shadows like a thousand dark angel's wings as they seek the shelter within the black, hidden cavities of hell...They, too, afraid of what they are about to witness.

"Forgive me!" Jasper gasps, falling to his knees in submission at his master's hooves. He shakes in terror, never certain what the beast plans to bestow upon him. He stares at the cloven paw before him as he remains knelt against the hot, rough terrain. Unsettling laughter emanates from above his trembling form, stirring Jasper's insides violently as his body tightens in fear.

"Does my grotesque appearance frighten you?" Edward sneers with travesty as he watches the young demon crouch low before him. He sighs and drops a sharp, black, pointed claw to the top of Jasper's head... Dragging down until it scrapes against the servant's face.

Jasper slowly reaches up to wipe the beads of sweat tickling his jaw, concentrating earnestly on the large palm hovering above him. It would be effortless and complete nature for the enormous devil to execute one of his demons for being incompetent. He is done for.

"Rise before me, Jasper." Edward's command brings the young goblin to his feet almost instantly. Relief begins to wash over him as Jasper realizes this may not be the end of his entity. As he raises his gaze to his master once again, he is taken by surprise.

"This is more to your liking, my amateur son?" Edward scornfully laughs with his smoother voice. His body has shrunken, his height almost aligned with Jasper's. The horns that had been atop his head are not present, but a thick nest of copper hair. His body is thin, and his crooked smile sends a shiver through his underling.

"Yes, my lordship." Jasper murmurs, finding it easier to face Edward when he does not look so much like...well...what he is.

"This is but a mere illusion, Jasper, only for our use when dealing with the humans. Do not forget that." Edward's eyebrow raises at the servant. Jasper, understanding the not so subtle hint, suddenly begins to dissolve...the energy around him shimmering and crackling as his body reforms. His breaths rattle as the loathsome creature stares up at Edward in submission, waiting for his directions.

"That is better." Edward states coldly with a smirk, turning to reach for something. Jasper's breath catches when Edward turns back to him with a gleaming knife in his hand."The creature you must find..." He drags his long, pale fingers over the blade's length and up over the glinting point, as if adoring the piece of shiny metal. "...is crowned with a single spiral..." The golden eyed devil whips his glowing eyes up to glare straight into the goblin's. Jasper's hand travels along his clothes, finding the sword resting against his side. He wants nothing more than to pull it out and slice the devil's head off with one clean swipe, yet he knows that he is no match for the massive beast. His shaking hand begins to wrap around the sword's handle, but before he has a chance to move a centimeter, there is a sharp point sticking into the skin of his forehead. "...reaching like an antenna straight to heaven, you fool!" Edward pronounces with intense passion.

"I get the point, Lord!" Jasper shrieks throatily...The nightmarish laugh returns...Booming about the beast's domain. Jasper opens his eyes to see the hideous, two horned creature laughing with great amusement at the smaller goblin. The sharp point leaves Jasper's skin with a scraping sound. The laughing stops...There is silence within the molting darkness.

"Bring the horns to me, Jasper." The sound of Edward's deep voice is grave, allowing his inferior to grasp that he is serious. "Bring the horns to me."

"Where shall I look, sire?"

"There is only one lure for such disgusting goodness, one bait that never fails."

"What be this bait, my dark master?" Jasper begs...his guttural voice carrying across the infernal pit.

His answer is but a whisper amongst the thick mist.

"Innocence..."


	2. Innocence

**Chapter 2**

***Innocence***

**Beta/pre-reader: Mangock89**

***DISCLAIMER***

**I do not own Twilight or Legend.**

**I do not own the characters.**

* * *

Bella's long, elegant gown brushes against the tall grass and wild flowers that cover the vast meadow. In her youthful quest for a day's exciting ventures, the princess dances in haste to meet her young beloved.

In the forest, the goblins find their bate. They watch the young girl frolic amongst the open field as she marvels in all the beauty nature has to offer. Her gentle voice grates against each of the monster's nerves as they listen to her call for somebody.

Ro snorts in disgust as the lovely thing runs about , giggling before them like a gleeful tot. Jasper and Mikio shush her hotly in fear the obnoxious little devil might arouse the princess' attention.

Jasper slides his long, boney finger from his lips and turns back to observe the lure for his master's plan.

"May be innocent, may be good...Ain't half as nice as sucking blood." His acrid voice slithers from his throat in a hushed whisper.

A gasp flies from the princess' lips when the jewel adorned heel that had been protecting her soft, delicate foot, catches in the twisted stems of a stubborn weed. With her face planted in the ground, she coughs and feels the soreness in her chest from the impact.

She sighs and pushes herself up, yanking the thick heel from the weed with a snap, then pulls off the expensive shoe from her other foot. She holds them to her stomach and trots briskly toward the little cottage that sits beneath a beautiful, large tree. The branches hang almost down to the small building's roof. Bella smiles and quickens her steps, not caring that the bottoms of her feet hurt, and that she is sure to be in trouble later for having left the palace again.

When she returns home, her father will have another fuss over her whereabouts and the no-good company she keeps; her poor peasant friends. But this is the place she loves the most. Is it so wrong to find happiness in a place that offers so much freedom? There are no rules, no royal expectations, no uptight men and women expecting her to be perfect all of the time. No...in the woods, she can just..._be_. All she wants... all she finds to be more fulfilling and beautiful...is the simpleness of the humble forest. Life at the Palace is nothing short of imprisonment.

Sweet music fills her ears as the birds seem to sing a song only for her. It is the most lovely music she has ever heard; certainly more beautiful than any of the tunes her servants and minstrels at the palace play for her. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply, the scent of a thousand different flowers and nature filling her senses. The familiar hum of water falling hard against rocks is calling to her.

She wonders if he will be taking her to see the waterfall today. After all, he had promised to show her something special. What could be more beautiful than the falls at the creek? She holds her arms out and dances in a circle, her gown swooshing into a spiral with her movements. This place fills her with an indescribable feeling of comfort that she will never understand, but gloriously embraces.

She stops and peers up into the blue sky that is mostly hidden by millions of leaves. Her eyes twinkle beneath the warm rays of the piercing sunlight, filling her insides until it's warmth seems to wrap around her very soul.

This place is where she truly feels like a princess.

Bella notices something against her bare foot and she looks down with a start. She smiles. The small, soft animal covered in a thick blanket of white fur, wiggles it's nose, then hops around her feet. She kneels down and strokes the rabbit's ears back. Her attention is pulled from the sweet, gentle creature when a buzzing sound flies by her face so near that she gasps and swats without aim.

Her eyes find it, only to realize 'tis a stunning, bright green dragonfly. The sun shines through the trees overhead still, shining directly against the flying creature, reflecting an array of colors that seem to roll like waves across it's body. Bella stares in awe as it hums in place.

"Hello." Her voice is gentle. The dragonfly flies around her a couple of times before landing on the princess' arm. Bella smiles sweetly. "You're beautiful." She whispers, still gazing upon the rippling waves of sparkling colors. But when she blinks, the winged insect flies away with the soft breeze and dancing dandelion seeds. Looking down, she sees that her tiny rabbit friend has hopped away. She sighs and slowly pushes a soft curl from her fair face.

Creeping up to the small cottage before her, she peaks into the open front door. Seeing no one in the barren house, Bella gracefully sweeps around to the back of the cottage where she finds Emily hanging blankets on a clothes line. The princess grins mischievously and reaches up. With a quick yank, she pulls the line from it's tie around the wooden post. Bella dips out of eyesight before being seen, making her way round to the front of the little house.

"Blooming fairies!"

Giggling when she hears the aggravation in Emily's voice, she covers her mouth for she isn't capable of holding it in...Her free hand still clinging to the filthy shoes.

The beautiful song nature effortlessly sings surrounds her, captivating all of her attention at once again. Then, she hears a rustling from out in the wood, and she wonders if it is him. Is he looking for her? Has she kept him waiting too long?

She wonders for a moment about him, but when she hears Emily's voice becoming louder, she grins and slips swiftly into the open front door, coming to a stop when she takes in the small, simplistically plain main room.

She steps into the cottage...Light beams in from the window splaying across a table piled high with gorgeous food. Freshly baked rolls, biscuits, and crackers fill several large plates. Plump, ripe fruits make Bella's mouth water and her stomach growl. She has never gone without anything, and food is definitely one thing she has plenty of, but there is something about Emily's freshly baked bread that makes her hungry even when she isn't. She devours a round piece of warmth in seconds.

Bella curiously glances around the table, but suddenly she hears the wooden clock on the fireplace mantel across the room chime. This catches Bella's attention, so she slowly crosses the room. The clock chimes again...10:00. She watches the small doors on either side of its face open as a wooden carving of a woman comes out of one door, followed shortly by a carving that depicts death playing a mandolin.

The figure of death chases the woman across the face of the clock and through the door on the other side. It does this several times while Bella just stands entranced, staring, hypnotized, lost in thought as to what this could mean. Just then, the room seams to get darker. The clock is suddenly covered in ice and snow swirls around it while the icy skeletal figure of death continues to chase the frozen woman.

The vision sends chills down Bella's spine and she shivers, but still cannot take her eyes off of the eerie happenings.

"Bella!" Emily chortles in surprise, having just come in from gathering her dry laundry. Bella snaps out of her hypnotic spell and the clock is back to normal. The woman crosses the room, carrying a large basket of laundry in one arm. She excitedly hugs Bella with the other arm, kissing her on the cheek in greetings.

"Princess Isabella, what are you doing here? Why aren't you wearing your shoes, my lady?" Emily drops the basket.

"I wanted to come see you." She states honestly, her voice firm. "Please...only Bella...and I do what I want, Emily, you know that."She grins, taking another bite of bread.

"A lady like you need not find herself with the likes of us, miss. Oh well, come now...come." Emily wipes her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand."Have another biscuit." She smiles and removes the pins from her messy bun, allowing her tangled, black hair to fall down as she begins to complain.

Bella ignores the woman's banter about the bothersome fairies lurking about just to torment the likes of hard working women trying to get their chores done.

"Mmm." Bella savors the fluffiness filling her mouth and swallows the last bite of the airy bread. She wonders if Emily spends all day cooking and gathering fruits to have such a beautiful collection of eats for her to try each time she visits the poor lady. The flavor of Emily's hard labor tastes more beautiful to her than any of the expensive, elaborate feasts she is accustomed to eating at the palace.

"You look lovely today." The poor, pretty woman tells her as she begins wiping the dirty shoes down with a rag.

"No need, Emily, they are just going to get dirty again." Bella smiles. "Thank you." The princess is always one to appreciate a compliment when offered. She gracefully glides to the center of the tiny, square room, feeling the breeze from the open windows blowing her hair. The tail of her champagne gown drags against the cracked, wooden floor as she bunches the heavy dress in her fists. She slowly and gently spins,ending her little show with a small curtsy.

Emily chuckles "You are such a doll, my lady. You are."

"No." Bella laughs. Her small, clean hands take the shining shoes from the poor woman's dirty ones. "You are. Now stop cleaning so much and dance with me!"

"You are going to stay for some time, now?"

Bella twiddles her hair between her soft, slender fingers and sighs. "I wish I could, Emily, I do...but...I've no time to stay for a visit today." She raises an eyebrow and glides across the tiny room, spinning to face Emily once again just to feel the rise of her elegant dress.

"Oh..." Emily looks on the princess with knowing eyes. "You've got a sweetheart waiting?"

Bella feels the heat in her cheeks and she cannot prevent the smile that creeps upon her lips and the rosiness that gives it away. "Um..." Her eyes suddenly seem to be shy. "Nothing can keep me from the woods today...not even a King's command." She speaks quietly. Emily watches her far away gaze intently, wondering what she must be dreaming about. The princess dreams far too much.

"If you'll pardon my saying it," Emily gives a sincere smile. "It's time you started behaving like the lady you are. You don't belong here, Bella."

She looks to Emily at once, her brow creasing. "This place..." She glances around the room and out at the thick brush through the small, square window beside the table. "This place holds more magic for me than any palace in the world. You live a very rich life, Emily."

The woman's hand gently strokes Bella's porcelain smooth cheek. "You're very sweet, Bella."

"I have no time for this. I really must go." Bella kisses Emily on the cheek and soon finds herself outside the comfort of the endearing cottage. She is determined not to lose another shoe, so she picks up her feet high, taking long strides up the grassland.

"Look out for the werewolves and vampires, my girl!" Emily shouts from the door. "Stay clear of the cliffs and toadstool rings and willow trees. Oh, and old oaks!"

The forest is quiet except for the bird's song as Bella calls his name. The large trees surround her, towering high into the heavens where their peaks are but points piercing the clouds.

"Jake..." Her lovely voice echoes. "Ja-ake?" She calls louder each time...wondering if he will ever show. The air within the beautiful wood seems to sparkle with magic around her. Flower seeds swirl around her, traveling the breeze unending.

She knows he is there somewhere, waiting for her, or looking upon her with his own eyes...Hidden amongst the thick brush, waiting for her to seek him out. She looks up into the trees, nothing but joy within her as his name rings musically through the wind, asking him to come out.


	3. Jake

**Chapter 3**

***Jake***

**Beta/pre-reader: Mangock89**

***DISCLAIMER***

**I do not own Twilight or Legend.**

**I do not own the characters.**

* * *

I know where to meet you

To wait for you is onerous

Finding you is simple

It is your scent that carries across the wind to me

I know the sound of your dress, your song, your step

Sensing your spirit

I will always find you

"Jake? Jake?"

Birds cry in the distance as Bella progresses through the woods, calling his name. As she wanders through the thicket, she can barely contain the excitement she always feels when she is about to be with him again. She awakens each day with exuberance, only for the moment she will get to see him, touch him, and see his beautiful smile.

The goblins in their hideous forms remain hidden behind the twisted branches and trees, keeping themselves distanced well enough away to remain undetected by her. They watch her closely with their morbid eyes, waiting for the opportunity to advance upon her.

"Jake...?" Her voice is gentle and cheerful as she travels down the small dips and hills. She stops abruptly, gasping when she sees something move swiftly from the corner of her eye within the shadow of the trees. "Jake?" She calls curiously...wondering if it is him, coming to meet her finally. After a moment of silence, she does not understand why he hasn't shown himself.

"Jake, answer me." The lightness in her heart begins to falter when he does not do what she asks. Remaining still, she listens closely, waiting mutely to hear his smooth voice. Instead, there is a strange croaking sound that drones from the forest behind her, causing birds to fleet into the sky.

"Jake..." Bella's arms wrap around her midsection, knowing the terrible noise did not emerge from her beloved.

Something is hiding from her...watching her...stalking her. She wearily looks about, surveying her surroundings for whoever or whatever might be there. Her heart beats furiously beneath her chest as the fear twists inside her stomach. She cannot bear being alone, knowing nothing of the thing amongst the woods that frightened her so. "Jake." The eerie quiet when he does not answer makes her feel so vulnerable.

"Jake, please...if you're here, say something to me, please..." She whimpers, almost to tears.

A loud thud behind her causes several white birds to take to the air, their flapping wings a loud drumming against the forest. Bella screams in terror and cowers near the ground...then she sees him beneath the low branches of the tree he had jumped from.

"Jake!" She hisses, holding her stomach. "You scared the life out of me!" The anger lasts only a moment, and she laughs...relieved it is only him.

Crouched low, knees bent close to the ground, his curious brown eyes watch her...But his attention is stripped away when he seems to listen to something in the air. The muscles in his arms roll beneath his skin as he shifts his body. Jake raises his head, sticking his nose out to sniff the wind as he cocks his head, he listens. A black bird sweeps in, landing on his shoulder. Jake's face is mere inches from the gentle creature as he listens to it's chirps in a manner that proves he comprehends.

"You're so clever." Bella tilts her head to the side, smiling adoringly.

.

.

.

The weather is divine, and the wonderful sounds of the forest fill Bella's heart with joy. She marvels at the magnificence of the enormous wood...It is a magical painting to her wide eyes.

Coming to a small brook where the water trails musically over the rocks, Jake holds her hand and carefully guides her across it. They stop to listen to the breeze as if it is carrying a message to them, but Bella begins to run off from him, turning around only to see if he is going to follow. Smiling, Jake excitedly races after her as she dashes across the wild terrain...her dress fighting violently against the wind. He catches her and lifts her in his strong arms. She throws her head back in a fit of soft giggles as Jake spins her around, encasing her fragile body in a tight, yet gentle embrace.

Bella grins eagerly as Jake leads her through his territory, taking in the sights around them. When she hears something in the woods to her left, she turns her head, only to see nothing.

"Did you hear that, Jake?" But when she turns around, he is not where he had been in front of her. She frowns...the pit of her stomach becoming heavy, as she is afraid something has happened to him. But then, she hears shaking leaves from above her, and she looks up to see his playful white smile lighting his dark face. "What are you doing? Come down from there." She shakes her head. "Are you going to leap from that tree and scare me like before?"

His dark eyes twinkle at her as he walks across a huge branch. His bare legs flex to keep him steady, but suddenly, he just steps off. She shrieks, afraid he is falling to his death, but his body flips in the air and he lands loudly on his hand-crafted boots.

She doesn't know whether to laugh or cry as he is always so wild and carefree, her heart can barely take it...along his magnetizing energy and frisky nature. She does love him all the more for it.

Jake can hear her breathing beneath her clothed chest as it rises and falls. He steps toward her slowly, a look of satisfaction on his face as if he is proud to have made the jump so easily. His eyes, completely sure and captivating, reveal he does not understand her fears. His strong, muscular physique is only one of the many perks of surviving in the wild for so long. She is immediately lost in his dark brown gaze as he approaches her. His face is calm, soft.

His tight, ragged green tunic grazes her dress as his body comes to touch hers. She is overcome by his handsomeness, his masculine, smooth, yet rough face that she can't help but find, although quite dirty, absolutely perfect. She feels as though her heart is going to explode with him so close, breathing so slow and deeply, his body pressing against hers. His life, his presence, his body is so warm she cannot think of anything more comforting than his heat. She marvels at the way the blood speeding through his veins keeps his large body so warm all of the time. She looks up at his face, and the pure love he displays makes her weak in the knees.

Reaching his hand up, he slowly cups the back of her head and slowly slides his fingers slightly beneath her shiny hair. He kisses her mouth with his dry lips and gently pushes her down to lay upon the soft, green grass before he pulls away. His dark hair falls around his face, tickling his jaw as he softly grins down at her. She stares at him in awe. His eyes worship her delicate features in wonderment before he closes them and falls slowly to brush his warm lips to hers again.

Bella's eyes drift closed at the sensation of his soft mouth hesitantly playing over hers. His amazing, earthy, woodsy scent mixed with rain surrounds her. Bella's body tingles with the deepest emotions she's ever felt as he scans her face, hair and eyes with longing. His large frame hovers above her...his hot, heavy body barely pressing against hers. He holds her carefully, trying not to crush her, and he feels so like a rock encased with soft padding to her touch...so strong, so rugged, so strapping, so protective.

Her fingers trail timidly over the tan hills of his arms and up to the shredded sleeves covering his hard shoulders...She can feel the goosebumps rise over his smooth skin as his body trembles. Bella feels her heart might explode as he holds her preciously to himself, as if he would die if he ever let go.

The contact is beautiful and it is innocent as he continues to stroke her perfectly smooth lips, running his hands through her soft, clean chocolate tendrils.

.

.

.

They sit beneath a huge tree, the sun shining a beautiful stream of golden light through the branches and leaves as Bella holds her palm out for a little bird to hop onto. She smiles widely, bringing her hand up and whistling melodically...mimicking the song it sings. Jake's wide eyes move simultaneously between the small creature and Bella's lips in amazement as she tweets. She turns to look at him for a sign of approval.

"Good. Very good." Jake tells her honestly, his large hand caressing the fur of a small wolf in his lap. "Just right." He nods, wrapping his arms around the gorgeous animal. Bella smiles at him in return, pride filling her at the progression she has made in speaking the feathered animal's language.

The flowers sway in the breeze whilst the birdies continue to tweet, filling the air with their music. The sun cuts fiercely through the thick clouds overhead. It is effortless for the princess to feel at home here.

Lifting a gold bracelet, Bella holds it high in front of her, grinning as Jake stares at the exquisite jewelry in interest. As it sways back and forth, the golden heart charm jingles and twinkles against the sun's rays. The circular, glowing reflection dances across Jake's face and into his dark eyes, revealing the beautiful coco swirls that made them. Bella stares into them longingly, unable to hide her adoration.

"Jake," She lowers the bracelet into her lap and her face falls suddenly. "...tell me our future."

He shakes his head and grins, a thought seeming to come over him suddenly. "Not today," he tells her, his face lighting up slightly with enthusiasm.

"Why not?" Bella demands.

His hair slaps his face as he looks away from her, a powerful breeze traveling by them. "Because," he turns his head toward the shaking trees that stir in the rushing wind, as if there was something to learn from it. He turns back to her. "There is something very special I've been promising to show you."

She leans in closer to him...He interrupts her before she has a chance to ask questions.

"But we must go now. They will only be here for a short time." He breathes, taking the white cloth in his hands he had asked her to bring. He begins to place it around her eyes when she pulls away, not wanting to be blindfolded.

"Don't you trust me?" She asks, searching his face. He tries once more to place it over her eyes and she pulls back again. This time, _he_ searches her face. His answer is a whisper.

"I trust you, Bella."


End file.
